1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indication system for photographing information of a camera, especially to an indication system to indicate various kinds of photographing information digitally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a kind of photographing information indication system wherein a plual number of semi-conductor illuminant elements are positioned within a finder of a camera to clearly indicate shutter time value, diaphragm aperture value, etc., with digits and symbols, etc., by illumination with said elements. In this kind of indication device, generally, elements with four figures or so are used to clearly indicate shutter time, diaphragm aperture value, etc., using seven segment indication elements. In a recent high class single lens reflex camera, etc., shutter time covers such wide range of a fraction of thousands of a second to several tens of seconds and also can have its photographing mode changed over from shutter preference to diaphragm aperture preference. Thus as numbers with four figures or so are used for indication when the above information indication system is employed, the distinction between long time (1 second or longer) and short time (a fraction of a second) of shutter time and the distinction between shutter time indication and F-value indication becomes difficult, causing inconvenience in using a camera.